


A Shot of Adrenaline

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Series: Taste of Adrenaline [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom!emma, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Smut, Sub!Regina, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: One shots meant to get your heart beating, whether from adrenaline, or from some good old fluff. Will include BDSM and will feature many pairings but with the main focus on Swanqueen. Can be read without reading Adrenalize Me but is in the same universe as that one and the one shots will expand upon the plot and world there.Pairings- Swanqueen (Emma/Regina)Redbeauty (Ruby/Belle)WickedEast (Zelena/ Mulan)Dragonqueen (Regina/Mal)





	1. Regina's Collar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place between chapter eight and nine of Adrenalize Me but can be read on it's own as it's pretty self explanatory.

It was beautiful. And not only that, but made of extremely fine quality.

When Emma had first shown it to her, she had been speechless. Here she was, about to accept such a gift from a sex worker. But how could she say no? It was something she had always craved to have but was too afraid to ever go out on her own and get.

It was like Emma had read her mind. Had known her deep desire, one she could not voice even to her. So she took the gift and now here she was, standing in front of the mirror, stroking it as it strained against her neck.

Robin wasn't home and he would not be for quite some time, off playing checkers with some old friends. How droll. She laughed at his hobbies; he had all the taste of an eighty year old man. Though who was she to speak, when hers were dirty and dark.

His absence would give her lots of time to be alone with her new gift...and to work some things out about it. Because by god, she felt so worked up over it. Ever since Emma had given it to her, it had laid hidden and buried under her lingerie and each night, right before sleep, as Robin crawled into bed with her, she could not help but look over at it, fantasizing on how it would feel to finally slip it on. She would fall asleep facing the direction of it, even as Robin spooned her, his beard prickling her with it's stubble. And she drifted off, arousal churning through her, unable to do anything about it with him here. Her dreams would then be filled with images of herself collared and under Emma's heel, being forced to do something against her will.

She would wake up aching for a release but not daring to try for one, because if Robin saw her, he would offer to take care of it for her and she did not want his touches even if they could help her. She and him hadn't exactly had much of a sex life lately not that she was complaining. Any pent up tension was pulled free with Emma's expert touches and she had no need for subpar help. And Robin didn't complain about this lack either, so if it bothered him he didn't say anything. He was an entirely patient and doting man and it bothered her sometimes that he could be so good to her when she didn't deserve an ounce of his kindness.

But it was hard to feel remorse when she felt alive for the first time ever during those sessions in all her years of bureaucratic monotony. At first it had been hard giving in to her dark desires but now....now it was freeing in an oddly constricting way. In that she liked being controlled. Liked finally not having to be responsible for anything else, or for anyone else for the first time in such a long time.

And the collar was the biggest symbol of that. Of her being owned by someone else. It was freedom and it was so arousing. Which was why when Robin made the announcement that he was playing checkers with some work buddies on Sunday night, she pounced on the free evening it offered her. Finally, she would be alone with the collar.

She knew Emma wanted to see her wear it; to see her try it on. But frankly, Regina couldn't wait that long. Already she had ruined several pairs of underwear ever since she'd gotten the collar.

So when he left, she didn't waste a second more. She practically bolted up the stairs, watched out the window to make sure his car was pulling away and then she shut the blinds, before slipping out of her restricting pant suit and into something more comfortable. Like a teddy with see through lace.

With shaking hands she took the box with the collar out and opened the lid. There it lay, in it's glorious beauty, smelling of new leather. She took the collar and slipped it around her neck, it clicking into place with a solid sound. It was tight and it looked perfect on her. Her eyes slipped closed at the sensation of cool leather on her while her breath hitched.

Finally.

She didn't have to look at her reflection in the mirror to know her nipples were hard. Just like she didn't have to check her panties to know they were wet. Fingers trailing over her neck, over the collar, down to her collarbone, they made way to her breasts where they squeezed down hard, eliciting a groan from her lips.

This was what she had been waiting for, for a long time.

She made way to her bed, not even bothering with her covers. As soon as she laid down she let her hands drift up and down her body in teasing touches, just the way she liked it. She was already so wet that when she parted her thighs it was with a squelch. But her hands did not go there, just yet.

They skimmed over a quivering stomach, teased pert nipples, and even pulled down at her lower lip as she fell into a vivid fantasy. One where Emma was scowling down at her, heavenly blonde locks framing her face.

“You disgust me,” she said. “Collaring yourself? What a thing only animals do. But that's what you are. Just my pet,” and Emma would grab her chin roughly as she spread apart her thighs forcefully with her knee. “Just my dirty little pet.” Those words sent a shiver through the brunette woman's body, her insides twisting with force. 

She couldn't wait any longer. She had to touch herself now. And so she pulled her underwear off in hasty motions, nearly ripping them before she let one hand rush through her nether lips as her thighs fell open. She was dripping and so swollen from days of thinking about this and not being able to do it. She nearly sobbed as her fingers glided through her folds, teasingly dipping inside of her before a finger and then two slipped inside.

She began to move her hand in paced thrusts while her other hand played with her hard nipple, imagining Emma taking it in between her teeth and twisting it. With Robin not here she could be as vocal as wanted, letting pants and moans slip from her lips.

Embarrassingly fast she came on her own hand, but she didn't stop, because it barely took the edge off. She needed more and now. This orgasm would only be the prelude to several to come. 

She flipped herself onto her stomach, this time thrusting her hips forward, using the mattress to push her fingers in deeper. Fingers that had turned from two to three.

They glanced off of walls that tightened and pulsated hungrily, always demanding more and more. She moaned loudly into her pillows, one hand clutching them so that she could get a grip on the world as she began to feel lightheaded as pleasure raced through her.

“Absolutely disgusting. Rutting like a damned animal,” Emma would sneer if she could see Regina like this and the thought only made her wetter, as she rocked with gusto into the bed until finally she came a second and then a third time.

But she didn't stop there, riding out her waves on her fingers, hips gyrating hungrily for more. She wished she could touch herself harder. Wished her fingers were as long and limber as Emma's. "Really? Three weren't enough for you?" Emma would sneer down in disgust at her. "Are you that much of a slut?"

Regina never thought dirty talk would turn her on that much; she always thought it was something degrading. But coming from Emma's lips, it was like praise in a sick sort of way. And she craved hearing what insults Emma could come up with next. 

She snaked a hand down between her and the mattress and twisted harshly, making sure it hurt. It stung, and pinched, but not enough, not how Emma could do it. For all her fantasies, she could never touch herself the way Emma could, and it frustrated her sometimes, because she needed that little extra something. That edge to fully satisfy her. 

She tried to dip inside herself more vigorously, circling her thumb over her clit aggressively as she finally felt that snap inside her that signaled her release. 

This time the orgasm left her boneless and spent, gushing down her legs as she let out a strangled cry into her pillow. The shocks of her orgasm kept rolling through her, making her shiver and moan her way through each ripple of wet that rolled down her legs in time with the pulsations filling her inner core. At last once it was over, she rolled onto her back, hand still inside herself as she tried to recover her equilibrium. Her vision was a bit blurry around the edges and she draped an arm over her head dramatically as her lungs gulped greedily for air.

She felt sated but not truly. She wished the touches had been rougher. But she didn't know how to do it like Emma did. This would have to do for now until they saw each other again.

Wincing as she slid her hand out of her over sensitive pussy, she got up to clean up the place. She'd ruined the sheets and she needed to clean them up before Robin got home and could question the huge wet spot on it.

First, she would hide her collar. But as she went to unclip it, her heart clenched in fear of sudden realization.

For all her admiration of it, she had neglected to notice it could only be opened with a key. Her hands scrambled on the box, even tipping it upside down but no, there was no key here. Emma must have it.

Shit.

What was Regina going to do now?

 


	2. Zelena's Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place around chapter 12.

Screaming all the way to StoryLake, Zelena raced up the slope and threw her ring into the water where it fell with a soft plop. Then, done, she bent over, gasping for breath and finally silencing her wild screams.

They had startled some birds out of their nests and scared more than several prowling foxes away.

At last, once she regained her breath, she straightened up, relieved. “Thank God,” she murmured as her mind whirled chaotically.

This was all Mulan's fault.

Zelena and her had been having a nice picnic at the bottom of the mountain, admiring the beauty of the locale. Normally, Zelena would have retched in her mouth thinking of Storybrooke as anything close to nice, but.....for some reason it was beginning to grow on her.

The day was bright and soft and the weather nice, and Mulan had brought with her a picnic blanket and basket, full of Zelena's favorite snacks. Such as wine, vodka, and lots of those tiny fancy cheeses and meats. And some healthy fruits. Because Mulan was always a stickler for eating good and she was forcing more fruits and veggies in Zelena's diet. For Zelena loved green everywhere but on her plate.

They had been eating quietly, enjoying the chirping birds. Well more accurately, Zelena's head had been on Mulan's lap while the other woman fed her grapes from a vine, and massaged her scalp. This was true bliss. Until Mulan had ruined the moment by doing the most ridiculously romantic thing.

She had gotten up, clearing her throat, and flushing nervously. Mulan never flushed except when she was nervous or drunk, and she rarely got drunk or nervous. So this was something of a big deal. She even tucked back a strand of long straight hair.

“Zelena, I know it hasn't been a long time since we've known each other, and we didn't always get along....but you've grown on me.”

“How cute,” Zelena smiled, sucking down a cherry. “But no need for speeches. I love you too Mulan,” she said, reaching up to pat the woman's hand.

Mulan took this chance to get down on one knee. “And I love you too, Zelena. And as crazy as the two of us being together seems, I want to forever be by your side.” And she reached into a pocket, pulling out a black box before opening it up to reveal a glistening emerald the size of a tear drop.

Zelena gasped, swallowing the cherry, pit, stem and all.

“Is that- is that?” she blubbered, pointing at it with a shaking hand.

“I'm asking you to marry me, Zelena. Will you say yes?”

Zelena held out her shaking hand, in shock right now and unable to process much beyond blinking her eyes rapidly. Mulan slid the ring onto Zelena's hand before the woman bolted up to her feet and started screaming as she looked at the delicate but pretty ring on her pale flesh.

Still screaming, she ran away from the picnic blanket in complete panic over what had just happened.

Mulan watched her go, confused and not quite sure what to do. So she sat down and decided to wait for Zelena to come back.

Now, standing in front of the lake, Zelena felt regret at doing something so stupid. She had panicked because she hadn't expected to get proposed by Mulan. She worried, would she even be a good wife? When would the wedding be? Who would be there? And could she have it all in green?

Shit.

She shouldn't have thrown the ring away. Now she wanted it back.

Because after all her panic left her on that long run up, she could only think of all the happy memories her and Mulan had.

Them breaking the bed together. Breaking the kitchen counters. Shaking the car with their vibrant love making. Disrupting the movies with their loud snogging. And then there were the simpler and quieter moments like holding hands while watching a horror movie. Zelena had to roll her eyes as the normally stoic and brave Mulan nearly strangled her each time a jump scare showed up. All the times Zelena would take up all the space on the bed but Mulan wouldn't complain even as she slept in a tight curled ball. All the times Mulan would stare blankly at Zelena's humor. All the times Mulan would eat Zelena's favorite mint chip ice cream and then lie about it though they both damn well knew she ate it.

Such special and not so special moments between the two of them and Zelena wouldn't mind more.

She had to get that ring back. But she couldn't tell Mulan she lost it. There was only one person she could count on to get it back for her. Tomorrow, she was calling Emma to help her look for it.

For now, she would lie and say she'd put it into her pocket so it didn't get scratched up by the woods and return to Mulan, where she would thank the woman for a shared future together with some vigorous love making in the bushes.

 


	3. Killian Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short companion piece for chapters 12 and 13 of Adrenalize Me.

 

“Why so glum?” a cheery voice asked him and he lifted up his head, scowling through his forest of a beard at the woman with straight black hair.

“Fuck off,” he spat bitterly. He was in no mood for visitors. He just wanted to wallow in his misery in quiet.

“I don't think I will,” she said, sitting down on a folding chair she had managed to get her hands on. “You interest me.”

“Well, I can't say the same for you. So, fuck off,” he repeated, louder.

“I'd be kinder to someone whose trying to free you.”

Killian's eyes shot wide open at this. Was he dreaming? “Free me? How?”

“I have my ways. All I have to do is pull a few strings. But, I can't do that without you explaining some things to me. Like how you got in this cell.” She crossed her leg over the other. “I did some digging and I know the mayor put you here.”

“She's a piece of shit!” he spat, getting to his feet. “She had no right to put me in here!”

The woman continued calmly. “Then tell me. Why did she put you here?”

“Because...because I was going after Emma Swan. She's a local pleasure worker in town. I only wanted to get closer to her. And out of nowhere the mayor comes in and locks me up. For bothering Emma. To me that sounds a bit fishy. The mayor and Emma don't strike me as casual friends. So why imprison me for her?” He leaned in close to the bars, his eyes crazy and wild. “Because she's fucking Emma. She's carrying out an affair.”

Lily suppresses the urge to laugh. Regina maybe many things, but she would never stoop so low as to seek out the thrills of sex workers. Still, Killian can be useful for her.

“I need you to do something for me once you get out of this cell. Think of it as equal trade for me getting you out of here.”

He doesn't look happy to hear this. But he listens. “Like what?”

“Attacking the mayor.”

He laughs. Rudely. “Are you crazy?”

He's the crazy one, not her. “I'm serious. If you do that, it's kind of like payback for what she did to you. And I could get you to Emma.”

Now he's interested. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that I could get Emma to look past what you did and give you another chance.”

He thinks on this. Hard. It's clear he carries feelings for the blonde. Intense feelings. “Deal,” he mutters out, quicker than Lily expects.

“Good,” she gets up, straightens her jacket out. “Get ready. Tomorrow you walk free. But use today to plan out how you're going to hurt Regina for what she did to you.”

He watches her as she leaves, eyes dark.

Soon, he will be going home.

To Emma.

 


	4. What's Behind the Door

Regina couldn't fall asleep. The room was dark. Quiet. Robin not even snoring in the hotel bed next to hers. And yet, she couldn't fall asleep because thoughts of Emma danced through her mind. Of how the blonde was sleeping right next door and yet....and yet Regina was so far from her.

Things have been rough for a while, and not in the way Regina liked it. She and Emma had fought because of the big expose that had almost happened thanks to Lily. But Regina and Emma had managed to put everything behind them more or less and now they were back to being.....to being what? Friends? Client and customer? Lovers? Regina herself didn't know anymore what to call them and it frankly frustrated her. She had wanted to discreetly use special services to deal with her less than straight urges and it had worked at first. She'd hated herself after it, feeling guilty about what she was doing, but she always felt better able to love Robin. Better able to put up with him. Better able to keep up the facade of being straight.

But now....now she felt terrible. Because she felt something for Emma beyond what the dollar dictated.

With a heavy sigh she threw back the covers and strode out of her room, going to the one next door which was Emma's. She raised her fist, having half a mind to knock on it. But if she did, what would they even talk about? It's not like they could talk about this issue. This was just a job to Emma and it had to remain this way. Already they were closer than any client or customer should ever be.

“What are you doing out here?” a voice asked and Regina nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see it was Zelena who had emerged from a room three doors down the hall.

“I thought you weren't supposed to be here on this trip?” Regina scowled, because trust Zelena to be even more scheming than mother when it came to absurd things. How had she even know to come out when Regina did? Was she spying on her? Had little cameras installed? It wouldn't be too out of left field for Zelena.

“I wasn't going to come, but I figured you love birds would need all the help you could get. You're abysmal at this.”

“And it's none of your damned business what this is. So stick your nose out of it!” Regina hissed quietly, because it was the middle of the night and people were sleeping.

Zelena arched a brow. “Okay, and what were you about to do, knocking on Emma's door?”

“Sshe was....she was being loud. I could hear her snoring through the wall,” Regina said unconvincingly.

“Right, sure,” Zelena scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Come on, it's not that scary leaving the closet..”

“Easy for someone like you to say! Mother disowned you years ago, so she doesn't care what you do. But she still loves me and I don't know if I can break her like that.”

Zelena sniffed, hurt. “Wow, thanks for that.”

“Zelena...” Regina sighed out tired. “You know I didn't mean it-”

“Yes you do. And you know what, fine, I don't care about either yours or Emma's happiness,” she threw up her hands, now turning to anger. “I was only trying to make you two happy because I care for you, but both of you have spit on my offer many times over and I think I get the message loud and clear now.” She stormed back into her room and slammed the door shut.

Regina sighed and hung her head, looking at Emma's closed door. What she wouldn't give to be able to open it up and just slide under the covers with Emma and sleep there. Like a couple. Instead, she went back to her bed which had Robin in it, and proceeded to toss and turn for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happens the night after Emma and Regina apologize to each other while on vacation.


	5. How Mulan Became a Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This happens around the time when Mulan and Zelena first meet at Unfortunate Souls.

The door to a darkened room creaks open ominously and the Dom there looked over her shoulder to see who had entered. Who her new client would be. A red haired woman entered, gandering with wide and intrigued eyes at everything in the room. She took in the whips, the handcuffs, the cage, the wooden horse, and the smell of spice candles overlaying the stench of sweat, sex and leather.

Her eyes landed at last on the woman in the room, sizing her up. Despite the red haired woman being tall and not all that impressive looking, there was an air around her that had a shiver going down Mulan's back that had nothing to do with cold clink of metal on her uniform.

Mulan had seen so many people come in through these doors and this woman before her looked like someone who had seen some shit.

“Emma told me to come here. That you were great for first timers entering the world of BDSM.” And she was British. Mulan wondered how Emma knew her.

“Yes,” Mulan nodded her head. “I'm versatile.” She found she enjoyed being on the bottom sometimes. Either submissive or a power bottom.

“Great. So get on your knees and keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to speak,” Zelena ordered, taking a crop and smacking it into her hand.

Mulan's mouth fell open. “Excuse me?” She wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

“Don't make me repeat myself. Or else that'll be two strokes to each cheek,” Zelena said, face serious.

Mulan gulped. Just who the hell had Emma sent to her?

* * *

Twenty seconds later, as Zelena ate her out, Mulan wondered in lust, just who the hell Emma had sent her?

Zelena didn't seem to understand that Mulan was supposed to be pleasuring Zelena and not the other way around. But eh, she couldn't really complain not when the Brit's tongue was fucking her so good.

“Oh, god,” she groaned and felt Zelena smirk against her.

“I quite like that title.”

Mulan rolled her eyes and received a swat on the inside of her thighs for this. “Don't be bratty, or I won't let you cum.”

Mulan gulped at that threat and didn't say anything more until she was screaming her client's name.

And when Zelena left that evening, Mulan shivered in pleasure and worry at the promise the woman had left at coming back. Mulan had never been fucked that good but neither had she been so entirely submissive. She hadn't even felt like fighting against the Brit's dominance. There was just something about her....

...And until Mulan could come to terms with the confusing feelings left brewing inside her, she was going to avoid Zelena.

 


	6. Who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is regarding the Belle and Ruby situation with Gold; pre Zelena intervention.

Belle came into the darkened apartment she shared with Ruby, only to flick on the lights and find that her girlfriend was waiting up for her, scary demeanor on her face.

Belle rubbed her tired eyes. She had come back from a midnight shift at a campus library and she was tired. Along with that, she had work to do, so she really hoped whatever had bothered Ruby was something that could be quickly amended.

“Ruby, what's up?” she asked awkwardly, dropping the shoulder bag onto the floor as she bent down to take her shoes off.

Ruby's jaw worked as she tapped her fingers on the armchair. “Are you cheating on me?” she asked at last and the words sounded so pained coming from her ruby lips.

“What-?” Belle paused in taking off her shoes to look wide eyed at Ruby. “Why would you-”

Ruby got up at this and went into their tiny kitchen to pull out a bouquet of flowers from the trash. That, and a card.

“With my eternal love to my forever beauty, Belle, loving G.” She read before trying to compose herself. But it looked like she was close to tears. “Who is G? Why does he keep sending this stuff to you? This is the third time I've seen his stuff around this place and thrown them out, because I thought it was a mistake whoever was sending this. But it's not. Who is G, Belle?”

But Belle was freaking out entirely for another different reason.

“Oh god,” she said, feeling the blood drain from her face. “He's found me again.”

Ruby shifted immediately. Her anger disappeared into concern. “What do you mean?”

“He's.....Ruby, I had hoped this would have ended but it hasn't. It fucking hasn't.”

The swear word from Belle's mouth catches Ruby off guard. Belle doesn't swear for no reason. She's by her girlfriend's side, leading her to the chair Ruby had been sitting in before. “Belle, tell me what's wrong.”

Belle felt close to hyperventilating. But she needed to tell Ruby. “Ruby, I would never cheat on you. I would never. It's just that....Gold. The man is Gold.” She closed her eyes, processing the horror of this again.

“Gold, as in Robert Gold?” Ruby whispered, crouching down in front of Belle so she could see her face which she was hiding.

“Yes,” Belle whispered. “He's.....I don't even know exactly how it started but he's been obsessed with me for the past six months. I had to move because of it. And I thought that having moved it would be all okay. But he's found me again. He doesn't understand I'm not interested in him.”

“We need to fix this,” Ruby stated resolutely. “I'll go to the cops-”

“You don't think I've tried?” Belle said weakly. “I've even tried a restraining order. But it doesn't matter to him because he has money and it supersedes whatever trouble he can get into.”

Ruby's stomach felt like stone. A lump stood in her throat as she watched Belle quivering in front of her. Belle looked so scared. “We'll find a way out of this. I promise we will. I'll ask my friends for help.”

Belle grew concerned. “I don't want you asking them, because then he could do something to do them.”

Ruby bit her bottom lip in contemplation. This was a dire situation but she couldn't just let it continue without trying something. “I'm not going to give up until that damned creep leaves you alone,” she vowed, kissing her girlfriend's trembling hands. She was filled with anger now. An anger to stop Gold, to make him hurt for his unwanted advances on Belle.

Emma. She was sure Emma would know something. She was Ruby's closest friend and she was smart.

She went to go dial her right now.


	7. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This occurs when Emma's gone for a month and Regina's worried about her.

“Excuse me?” Regina says, though she has heard clearly what Ursula on the other end of the line has said. She blinks too, as if it will take her out of this nightmare she is having.

“I said that Swan isn't in anymore. And that you'll have to pick another dom to dominate you,” Ursula said calmly. “Who would you like to pick? I could read you the list.”

“Why isn't Emma in?” Regina asks, leaning against the wall of her bedroom. She's still in her mayoral clothes, just barely come from work. But it's been hectic and stressful- she always being given shit because she's a latino woman in a white male dominated world and they blame every little fault on her. And so she needs release. Needs to forget about the outside world if only for a bit so that she can keep going one more day.

“She's gone on vacation. Beside, she was only contracted to do a certain amount of sessions with you. She was to be your intro dom to bdsm. But she's done that and now you're welcome to try with different women.”

Regina's heart is hammering in her chest. It hurts. It hurts a lot to hear this. Emma hadn't said a single word to Regina. Hadn't mentioned even a sliver of the fact she was only going to be Regina's dom for a bit and then she was going to disappear into thin air.

Regina had thought Emma cared for her. Because Regina cared for Emma. Cared for her more than one should for their dom. Cared for her more than Regina knew she should especially since she was hiding the fact she was gay.

And to hear that Emma hadn't even given her the courtesy of a heads up?

“Hello?” Ursula calls from the other end of the phone because Regina hasn't spoken in a while, just staring at nothing, phone limp in her hand.

“Uh, no. It's fine. I won't be needing a session after all,” she says and hangs up, holding onto the phone and resting her head against the wall. Her eyes slip closed and she tries to compartmentalize all the hurt in her chest. But she can't. She can't hide the hurt. Can't hide the feelings she harbors for Emma any longer. At first it had all just been a way for Regina to give into her desires. A way to keep up the facade of being straight by being able to be gay for an hour once a month. She had felt guilty doing it, but she needed it. Needed it to keep going.

And then gradually, Emma had come to mean a lot to her. And Regina had found the sessions more than just a chance to be gay, to have someone else be in charge of life. To feel that spirally feeling of being out of control.

It was a chance to be taken care of. Emma was a strict mistress. But she cared for Regina. It was clear in the after care, it was clear with how she helped Regina talk out some of her problems. And Regina craved this care. She still liked the pain but it became more about Emma caring for her than anything else. And Regina had found herself falling for Emma. Because it was almost like she could imagine them being in a relationship. And Regina's little gay heart ate it up greedily.

She had told herself she would be content with how things were. Emma had her own life, her own dealings. And Regina was in a relationship with Robin and politics and she didn't need to make this whole deal with Emma any bigger. She could get by, just being with Emma once a month.

Until she didn't have that anymore. Emma would no longer play with her and Regina.....Regina couldn't bare that. She needed Emma. She wouldn't lose her.

She'd give her time. Maybe she was tired. Needed that vacation. And then when she came back, Regina would talk to her. She would straighten things out. She would not be giving up Emma that easily.

 


End file.
